Disney Bellybutton Dance
by Dinosaur17
Summary: Okay, I had placed a new type of crossover, that has Princess Ariel, Princess Jasmine, and four of the Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, and Silvermist together and bellydancing together and playing with each other's bellybuttons in an unknowing cave.


_**Jodi Benson**__** as Ariel  
**__**Linda Larkin**__** as Jasmine  
**__**Mae Whitman**__** as Tinker Bell  
**__**Kristin Chenoweth**__** as Rosetta  
**__**America Ferrara**__** as Fawn  
**__**Lucy Liu**__** as Silvermist**_

It was in the early evening in Prince Eric's Kingdom in Denmark. Six women were walking on the beach near the castle. One of them was red hair girl wearing a light purple dress, Princess Ariel. Walking next to her was Princess Jasmine who wore a similar dress but light blue. The other four were fairies that transformed into human due to magic pixie dust. There names were Tinkerbell, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist.

"It was a great idea to go on a walk, Jasmine." Ariel told her friend.

"Anytime, you looked stressed inside so I thought we should take a walk." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, plus its a beautiful night for a walk." Silvermist added as the other fairies nodded

Suddenly, something caught Fawn's eye on the cliff's wall. She went over and some a large crack, big enough to walk through.

"Hey, girls! Get a load of this!" She shouted as the girls went over to see the crack.

"Whoa, that's a big crack." Tinkerbell examined. Then she turned to the group, "I think we should check it out."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Fawn. Rosetta, Silvermist, Jasmine, and Ariel looked at each other, then shrugged with a smile.

Together, the six girls walk through the crack and discovered a large cave inside. All of them were amazed of how big it was.

"Ariel, did you know this cave was here, Sugar?" Rosetta asked.

"Honestly, I never knew it was her." Ariel explained. Suddenly, magic smoke appeared around them as well as sparkles. Soon the smoke consumed them.

"What's happening?" Jasmine gasped. When the smoke cleared, the girls were now wearing new clothing. Ariel was now half naked with just her purple seashell bra on, Jasmine was in her usual outfit of her cropped tube and matching pants, and Tink, Rosetta, Fawn, and Silvermist were also half-naked but were wearing beach bikinis, each a small bikini strapless bra and a small bikini G-string thong that barely reached their hips, but had their favorite color.

The girls were shocked. "What happened?" Silvermist asked as she looked at her bikini.

"I don't know, but I think I like how to shows my cute belly button." Rosetta giggled as she examined herself.

The fairies giggled as they examined their new look. Tinkerbell noticed Ariel's lack of clothing. "Oh, Ariel your half naked." Tink said with a blush.

Ariel looked down and explained, "It seems I am. Honestly, this doesn't bother me. I am more worried about helping Eric rule the country than this."

Jasmine draped her arm around Ariel, "I had a feel you were nervous. That's why I suggested we go on a walk in the beginning. I understand how you feel but I want you to know that I am here to help you."

"Yeah, we're here to help you too, Ariel." Tink addressed as the others nodded.

Ariel smiled at her friends. She was blessed to have friends to care for her. She then noticed Fawn starting to shake her hips. "Fawn, what are you doing?" She asked

Fawn shrugged, "Well, I feel like a belly dancer wearing this, so why not have fun with it." Rosetta giggled as she started shaking her hips too. "I like how you think, sugar." She said as she shook her left hip at Fawn as Fawn shook her right to her in response.

With that the 6 began shaking their hips and dance. The shook their hips at each other and gave one another a hip-bump like belly dancers. Ariel laughed as she danced with her friends. They sure do know how to cheer her up.

Jasmine came over and hip-bumped Ariel, "Do you feel less stressed?" She asked.

Ariel smilled, "I feel great. Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem. We always have your back," Jasmine explained as she rubbed her belly against Ariel's, making them both laugh. The fairies giggled at their action.

Then the magic kicked in.

As Jasmine stepped away from Ariel, they felt a sudden pull on their bellies. They looked down and gasped as their bellybuttons were stretched out and were kissing one another before breaking apart.

The girls were shocked. "Did your bellybuttons just kissed?!" Rosetta asked. Then Rosetta and Fawn's bellybuttons reached out and kissed one another and broke apart as they both gasped. Soon Ariel, Jasmine, Fawn, and Rosetta's bellies began bouncing around, being controlled by their bellybuttons that came to life. Tink and Silvermist looked at each other in shock. "Now, this is something you don't see every day." Tink said as Silvermist nodded an agreement.

Then Rosetta and Fawn's bellybuttons reach out and kissed theirs, with Rosetta's bellybutton kissing Silvermist's and Fawn's kissing Tink's. Now all six of their bellies were bouncing around with dancing bellybuttons.

Silvermist looked at her belly and smiled. "You know since our bellies are like this, we might as well have fun with this." She giggled as she watch her bellybutton kissed Tinerbell's.

The six agreed and how they began dancing again with their magic bellies. The girls danced around as their bellies bounced in and out, around in circles, and changing from beer bellies to slim states. The girls shook their hips rapidly like in the elephant dance.

Ariel and Jasmine giggled as their bellybuttons swayed back and forth, and wiggled at each other. They smiled at each other and back at their bellybuttons as they swayed to the music.

Fawn just giggled as her bellybutton sloshed up and down as Rosetta joined in with her bellybutton. Fawn laughed but then her belly shot out and turned into a beer belly. Rosetta couldn't help but giggle at Fawn's state until her belly shot out and turned into a beer belly too. Fawn laughed at Rosetta, but Rosetta kept it cool. Soon the two had a competition and made their bellies bounce around. Fawn couldn't help but gave Rosetta a belly-bump, making their bellies jiggle. Rosetta retaliated and the two squished their bellies together until they were flat against one another.

Silvermist danced a bit as she smiled at her bellybutton which was swirling itself around in circles and making water sloshing noises. She swayed her hips with it as it stuck out into an outie before heading back in the very next, making her giggle.

And as for Tink, she shook her belly in her hands as her bellybutton kept squishing itself rapidly. It even stretched up to her and kissed her on the lips, making her giggle.

After hours of dancing the girls sat around in the cave, resting from all the dancing. After a minute, Ariel stood up and turned towards the group, "I never had so much fun in my life."

Tinkerbell smiled at Ariel, "Same with me, we should come here more.." before Tink could finish, her belly suddenly began bouncing around, literally bringing her up to her feet. Tinkerbell's belly was bouncing towards Ariel. Ariel was surprised over this then her belly bagan bouncing too, dragging her to Tink.

"Watch out, Tink!" Ariel cried.

"I can't stop it!" Tinkerbell yelled.

When they were close enough, they bellybuttons reach out and kissed. The two realized what was going on and stop struggling. They both smiled and giggled as they watch their belly buttons kiss. Jasmine and Silvermist walked over to them.

"Aww, they wanted to give each other a kiss. How cute." Silvermist said. Suddenly her and Jasmine's bellybuttons began bouncing around and bounced towards Ariel and Tinkerbell. Their bellybuttons reached out towards theirs, resulting in a four way kiss. Fawn and Rosetta bellies started to bounce and bounced towards the group.

"I had a feeling this might happen." Rosetta laughed as she and Fawn joined the group.

With that, their bellybuttons were in a six way kiss before parting and jiggle around. They all giggled as they watch their bellies jiggled around and bumped against one another before the girls formed a group hug. After breaking up, they still noticed it was getting late and their bellybuttons were still jiggling up and down and bouncing around happily.

"I did enjoy playing with my bellybutton," Rosetta protested, looking down at it "but I think we should head back."

"Yeah," Fawn nodded, "It's getting late. They might be wondering what happened to us."

"Yeah, but we can't just head back looking like this." Jasmine explained, "It'll be a little embarrassing."

"Maybe the magic in this cave, wouldn't reach outside." Tink wondered, "So if we walk back out, the magic can let go of these cute bellybutton dancers."

"It might be worth a try," Silvermist said, before looking at her sloshing bellybutton, "we might come back here, and you'll be kissing Tink's bellybutton more, bellybutton."

"Okay, girls. But remember, let's not tell anyone. We should keep this a secret for ourselves." Ariel suggested.

The girls agreed as they headed to the cave's entrance with their bellybuttons still jiggling up and down. As they walked, the magic smoke appeared around them and transformed their bellies back to normal and their clothes changed back from before. The friends walked back to the castle and plan on returning back to the cave in the future.


End file.
